


Don't Make Deals with Demons

by Foxame



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Death, M/M, better yet don't read it, don't make deals, have fun children, he's stupid, like 20 - Freeform, loss of insides, older dipper, poem, power, puking, read with caution, you are dipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6787726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxame/pseuds/Foxame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Great power comes with consequences.</p><p>-</p><p>This is kinda like a poem. </p><p>read with caution...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Make Deals with Demons

Don't make deals with demons...

 

You feel power pulsing through your hands down to your fingertips.

It's like electricity jumping from one tip to the other.

You can almost see it.

You can almost feel it.

All the damage you can do, all of the power that's just at the tip of your fingers.

The commands at the tip of your tongue.

Then the pulsing turns.

Plunging out, with heat that can out do an explosive volcano..

Your hands shake and crackle up.

Uncontrollable agony ripped through your skin.

Tears through your muscles. 

Demolishing your bones.

You can't even scream out, you so desperately try make some kind of noise..

But nothing Is working.

You feel dense tears forcing out and they clog your tear ducts.

But the tears sting and burn, it taints your eyelids with a crimson red.

It hits you harder than a brick, it was blood.

Your hands seize up and crack,

The sounds makes you cringe.

As you try to look past the burning in your eyes, 

The drying blood, threatening to thread your eyes shut.

You barely see,

Oh god

Your vains were spasming out, moving through from your hands, then up you're arms.

This explains the fluttering pain you felt, 

like lines of trees sprouting out in lines, only to die the next second, 

like ripping tidal waves of excruciating pain coursing through your body.

You feel something in your chest that was beating fiercely.

With every beat it expanded, gushing inside you.

You choke as vile pooled from your throat.

You feel you knees giving out

You try to fall, but how can you when every muscle inside you is tensing Uncontrollably,

when you're stiffer than, your very own bones.

But now those bones are frail.

You feel them crack beneath you. 

As you hit the floor, the vile that had been rising up.

perfectly aligned with every spasm in your chest, 

The acid burns and tears through your throat.

Your lips wouldn't part, they were almost sealed shut.

But the burning acid forced your lips apart.

You feel them rip and tear.

And the contents from your stomach spills out.

mixed with blood.

Then you feel pulsing muscle slide up your throat.

scratching your burned throat.

And you gag as it works it way out your mouth.

It's your insides.

You feel your chest twisting up along with the piercing beats of your heart.

You tried to move you hands 

To claw at your chest.

but they weren't in your control. Its like you lost all feeling,

But you feel everything

Every drip of pain.

You force your head down to glance at your hands

They were cracked in ways that bones should not bend.

You get yanked down heaving up everything

all your insides were forced out of you,

You finally sobbed the blood from your eyes hasn't ceased to end.

Minutes felt like hours.

Only hours felt like a externally.

You feel empty.

So very empty.

Then contracting thunder ran through your bones

Your bones broke like glass.

Cracking to shards.

You laugh as a feeling of completely nothingness ran through you

No sound

No feeling

No thinking

Nothing.

 

“Well great power does come with great consequences."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this poem thingy, then you can follow my tumblr so see some of my other poems. There's only three up because I'm just starting out. P:
> 
> Deep-reality-peom, is my tumbler.
> 
> ANYWAYS THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
